


Curious And Stubborn Underlining

by Kealpos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content, So is Chloe, also.. brooke is trans, assume in anything ive ever written unless directly stated otherwise that brooke is trans, brooke and christine have sex and its a bit graphic but like, brooke is a faerie, i dont bring it up but like, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: Christine Della Jade Canigula meets a pretty girl in a bar with geode like eyes and kissable lips. The girl seems almost.. magical..





	Curious And Stubborn Underlining

Christine Della Jade Canigula. The middle names don’t work well together.

Christine Della Jade Canigula, sitting all alone in a bar and the girl next to her keeps looking at her with eyes she can’t forget. They are stony and gray, but she is almost 100 percent sure they are like geodes, simply waiting to be cracked open, at which point, they will glitter.  
  
Christine Della Jade Canigula, who finally catches the woman’s eye contact somewhere around midnight, and the woman smiles. Her hair is blonde and light. Her mouth is covered in some red liquid; lip-gloss, most likely, most hopefully, and filled with teeth, that if Christine focuses on, she can swear they are sharp.  
  
Christine Della Jade Canigula hears the woman over the music of the bar, asking “Do you want a drink?” and Christine shakes her head no. The woman shrugs and offers her name as Brooke Lohst, and asks for Christine’s.  
  
“Christine Canigula,” she answers.  
  
“That your full name?” Brooke asks, drinking something sour that Christine swore wasn’t there before.  
  
“No, but I don’t think I’m going to give you that knowledge just yet.” Both women laugh.

“Will you tell me later though?” Brooke asks quietly.

“Maybe,” Christine hums, rather than promises.

After the exchange, Brooke looks away, nursing her drink, and Christine closes her eyes, feeling the pulse of the bar in her soul, when the blond’s hand latches onto her waist and pulls Christine close, Christine’s lips parting, and her eyes opening, both ever so slightly.  
  
Brooke kisses Christine close, licking the inside of her lip before pulling away, working down Christine’s neck, and Christine in leaning back, teeth biting into lip, practically sat on Brooke’s lap.  
  
They work like that, Christine sure the bites the other girl is giving her draws blood, but she truly doesn’t mind.  
  
She eventually slides out of Brooke’s grasp, and grabs her wrists, looking her straight into the eyes, and Brooke looks coy, and surprised.  
  
Christine leads her out of the bar, and to her car, where she pins Brooke against it, leaving a mess of pink lipstick all over her mouth corners and her collarbones, Brooke whimpering, begging slightly.  
  
Christine giggles into her mouth, and whispers that she wants to go back to an apartment.  
  
“Mine. Please?” Brooke struggles out between nods and squeaks, to which Christine agree, pulling away, Brooke whining protests.  
  
“I’ll continue, just drive us to your place, ” Canigula laughs, because this girl is so pretty pretty, and hearing her name in the soft voice is such a blessing.  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Promise.” Christine feels a soft itch under her skin, turning into pleasant softness as Brooke relaxes, slidin into the driver’s seat of Christine’s car, the other girl next to her, handing her the keys.  
  
The drive is filled with bedroom eye glances, wiggling tongues, and darting looks at hickeys, bites, and lipstick smears. Christine loves it so fucking much, but the softness bugs and comforts her.  
  
Eventually, the car is parked, and Brooke almost tackles Christine out of the car, clinging on and leading her into the building, letting Christine tuck her hands down her dress cut and unlatch the bra in the elevator.  
  
Christine is nursing into Brooke’s neck as the blonde unlocks the door, and leads the girl to the bedroom, whispering about how she has a roommate.  
  
On the bed, the clothes come off, hands intertwined in hair, lips everywhere, and Brooke whimpering from below Christine, before flipping so she lands on top, Christine making an ‘O’ sound, but allowing it.  
  
“You fulfilled your promise, so let me do something for you. It’s a gift. You’ll owe me,” the blonde murmurs, working her hands across Christine’s spine and down her legs, helping the skirt away, tongue and lips crossing the inside of thighs.  
  
A set of underwear is crossed away, and there’s licking and sucking, leaving Christine a babbling mess, gasping out “Brooke, Brooke, Brooke, Brooke, Brooke, Brooke, Brooke! Book- Broa- Buh- Buh- Brea- Broa.. Brookie..” in increasing volumes, and Brooke giggling in between Christine’s thighs.  
  
After a while, the night ended and they laid among each other’s bodies, breathing deeply. Something felt calm and magical about the air. It’s slight past dawn and the sun is beginning to leak out from behind the mountains.  
  
“Hey,” Brooke whispers as Christine begins to nod off. “I’d like your number before you sleep.”  
  
Christine babbles off her number, her eyes slipping closed and Brooke smiles, thinking to herself about how the debt is paid.  
  
Hours later, there’s the sound of crashing and a “Brooke!” that wakes the two, Christine making a weird, confused sound.  
  
Brooke yawns as she sits up, calling out “Yes, Chloe?” and a young woman’s voice complains about how there aren’t any s’mores Pop Tarts left.  
  
After Brooke quietly mentions that Chloe is her roommate, Christine nods and take this as her cue to leave, pulling on her clothing, as Brooke watches, doing the same after a moment or two.  
  
Christine and Brooke walk out of her bedroom together, Christine rubbing her sleep filled eyes, and she can feel a stare burning into her from Chloe. Once she catches the other girl’s gaze, Chloe grins wide, almost evilly, and holds a box of Cheerios up.  
  
“Food?” She offers, and Christine is about to agree when Brooke steps in front of her slightly, hissing out, “She came with me,” to which Chloe widens her eyes at, and puts the box down, apologizing quickly before making a fast exit.  
  
“What was that about?”  
  
“Oh, I just..” Brooke’s voice trails off and she shrugs.  
  
“Brooke?” Christine asks cautiously, yet with curious and stubborn underlining.  
  
“Oh, uh.. You’re kinda.. Me and her are sorta.. Well, me and her are faeries?”   
Christine’s eyes widen; everyone knows the stories and dangers of faeries, and you’re warned to stay clear from them, let alone sleep with them.  
  
“I have to go,” Christine mumbles out, making a beeline towards and out the door, one foot exit when a hand grabs her wrist. She tries to yank free, but Brooke’s soft voice whispers out, “Brooke Phillipa Estelle Lohst.”  
  
Christine turns to look at her with a confused face, and Brooke repeats, a little louder this time, “Brooke Phillipa Estelle Lohst. My full name. I- I don't want to hurt you. As proof, my full name.”  
  
The two girls stare at each other for a few minutes, Christine’s face in shock, and Brooke’s in worry, until finally, Christine’s face relaxes and she nods, smiling ever so slightly.  
  
“Christine Della Jade Canigula. My full name.”  
  
Christine leans back in and kisses Brooke on the cheek, who finally lets go of Christine’s wrist, and smiles wide and soft as she pulls away.  
  
“See you,” she says, and she turns away as Brooke waves her goodbye, a delighted smile painted across her face.  
  
Christine Della Jade Canigula. Names have power. She’s kinda glad that she and the pretty pretty faerie girl from the bar with the nice voice have that sorta power over each other. Even if her name is a little weird

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I worked on this rather than my kobk fic I'm sorry
> 
> its short but like.. I'm proud of it.
> 
> come say hi on my tumblr, @transbrookelohst !


End file.
